Bleublanc
(as Phantom Thief B) * |seiyuu = Hiroaki Miura |aliases = * Phantom Thief B * Baron Bleublanc |gender = Male |occupation = Enforcer No. X |affilliation = Ouroboros |weapon = Orbal Staff |image = Bleublanc - S-Craft (Sen II).png |voiceactor = Kirk Thornton }}'Bleublanc '(ブルブラン), also known as the 'Phantom Thief B '( ; ), is a prolific prankster and thief who serves as Enforcer No. X in Ouroboros. As an Enforcer, he served as one of the key figures in the Gospel Plan in Liberl, and was also one of the members of the Society dispatched to assist the Noble Alliance during the 1204 civil war in Erebonia as a part of the Phantasmal Blaze Plan. Profile Bleublanc is a notorious phantom thief who operates across Zemuria. In Ouroboros, he is ranked as Enforcer No. X: The mysterious, gentlemanly phantom thief, Bleublanc. He has a flamboyant and theatrical personality. He is very vain about his looks and is narcissistic and egotistical to a point. He has vain ideas about beauty and attributes it with pride and sees Olivert Reise Arnor, who values beauty as a byproduct of love, as his rival. Bleublanc also enjoys a challenge, seeing it as a game, and is a master of disguise. He is entranced by Princess Klaudia von Auslese's beauty and admits that he is in love with her. Con artist Bleublanc was born to a poor family in the temperate south.The paragraph 'Con artist' is based on Imperial Chronicle's "Theory 1 - Amorous Con Artist X", as published in , to which Bleublanc himself replied: "The truth of my identity is already within your grasp. My number X reveals all", confirming that the theory is accurate. He became used to stealing in order to make ends meet from a young age. According one of his friends during childhood he was never once caught for such thefts. At one point Bleublanc converted from a common thief to a con artist, which is believed to have stemmed from falling in love with a noblewoman of much higher social standing than he. The rule of the aristocracy was absolute in the country he called home, and blessed romances between those of different classes unthinkable. With that in mind, he resolved to create a false identity in order to make his dream possible. He was as handsome as he was capable, and he was exceptionally proud in nature as well. Following his first rousing success, he came to do the same on a myriad of other occasions, indulging in one forbidden affair after another. In c. S.1193 he was arrested on suspicion of identity fraud, but he performed a miraculous escape from prison. He resurfaced in S.1202 as an Enforcer for Ouroboros. As an Enforcer Gospel Plan Along with Walter, Luciola, Renne and Leonhardt, Bleublanc was one of the five Enforcers who assisted Third Anguis Georg Weissmann with the Society's Gospel Plan in 1202. During the confrontation with him aboard the Liber Ark, Bleublanc comments that Enforcers are allowed to do what they want and cannot be obligated to obey others in the Society. After saying this, he states that his motivation for participating is to steal the beauty of Liberl by depriving it of hope. Mercia Orphanage Incident Bleublanc does not appear in his true form in Trails in the Sky FC. However, as he reveals in SC, he did appear while in the guise of another character during FC. While the Dalmore family butler, Dario, had been on vacation, Bleublanc impersonated him using his mastery of disguise. During this time, he stole the Dalmore family treasure and left behind a riddle, just to mess with Joshua and Estelle. If the player does this sidequest, he hides the treasure in a barrel in a nearby warehouse, and then disguises himself as a local worker when he becomes aware that Estelle and Joshua have arrived earlier than planned to reclaim the treasure. Wearing his disguise, Bleublanc escapes and returns to donning his earlier butler outfit. During the main story, he observes the arrest of Dalmore at Estelle and Joshua's hands firsthand. Ghost Sightings In the first chapter of Trails in the Sky SC, Bleublanc serves as the main threat as the first Enforcer the party comes across. As with all five of the Enforcers during the first five chapters, Bleublanc is running an experiment on a Gospel to determine their power. For his experiment, he uses the Gospel as a projector to project a mysterious shadow of himself that is perceived by the citizenry as a ghost. He is tracked down to the depths of the underground ruins beneath Jenis Royal Academy's Old Schoolhouse, when he encounters Estelle and co who have arrived to stop him. Entering the room, Agate demands that he introduce himself and the ghost laughs and welcome the crew. Estelle notices his mask and Kloe states that he matches the descriptions of him. She then asks the man if he is the ghost haunting Ruan and he states that he is and calls Kloe by her real name of Klaudia. The man says that he has wanted to meet Klaudia for a long time, and Estelle yells out how does he know who Klaudia is. The man tsks her and states that there is nothing that he doesn't know and then apologizes for not introducing himself. He then introduces himself as "Enforcer No. X: The mysterious, gentlemanly phantom thief, Bleublanc," and declares himself as a member of Ouroboros. Hearing this, the group become disturbed and tense and back away while staring at him murderously. Seeing their expressions, Bleublanc tells that their gazes are not necessary today as he is just here to perform an experiment. Hearing the mention of an experiment, Estelle sees a shining black orbment lodged on a device behind him. Estelle and Kloe recognize it as the same Gospel that Alan Richard had and Olivier notices that it's actually more larger than the last one. Noticing their expressions, Bleublanc becomes interested in the fact that they know about it and explains that his is a new model built for his experiment and that it has been quite helpful in the tests that he has been running. Agate questions him what he means by 'tests' and Bleublanc chooses to show him rather than tell. He then uses the Gospel to create a hologram of himself. Olivier correctly assumes that its a projection of some kind, and states that he was unaware that such a device had been created. Bleublanc informs Olivier that hologram projector was a device that Ouroboros had built and explains that while the projector in itself has a range, when used in conjunction with Gospel, he can extend its reach even further explaining how he used it to project images across Ruan. He then makes a projection appear behind the group, shocking everyone, and makes it move. Finishing his explanation, he states that the people of Ruan should be delighted by his performance. Angered, Agate claims that those ghost sightings were nothing but pranks, and Bleublanc tells him to not call them pranks but a gift to ease the tension of the elections. He then asks if the group if they can see the beauty in his gift, and Estelle replies by admonishing him for scaring the people of Ruan. She then asks Bleublanc about what Ouroboros is planning and Bleublanc apologizes saying that it is not his place to speak of the designs of Ouroboros' Grandmaster. He then speaks of his own motivations and declares that he has come to seek an audience with Klaudia because he was entranced by the way that she stood up to Mayor Dalmore and he intends to claim her beauty for his own. He then explains how ecstatic he was when he found out that he was to come here. Bleublanc's claims though only confuse Klaudia more. Estelle then figures out that he was talking about Dalmore and asks why he knew about that. Bleublanc states that he was in the room and demonstrates his master of disguise skills by disguising himself as Dario, Dalmore's butler whom he was impersonating back then. Kloe realizes that he was with them back then and Bleublanc declares that phantom thieves are worshipers of beauty and that it is their job to chase it and covet it, and become captivated by that which is prideful. He then admits that Klaudia's pride has captured his heart and declares his love for her. He then asks Klaudia how she will atone for this and Klaudia becomes speechless by his confession. Agate mentions that he is completely full off it and suggests that he's similar to someone else that they know (Olivier). Olivier becomes insulted by this and tells Agate not to compare him with ''that' '''thing over there. Estelle declares that even if Bleublanc is with Ouroboros, if he tries to hurt Kloe, she will '''definitely '''stop him. Kloe is touched by Estelle's declaration and Agate reads Bleublanc his rights and tells him that he is under arrest. Bleublanc scoffs at the notion at being arrested and tells the group that he did come here for a reason. He then snaps his fingers and the nearby door opens up revealing a centaur archaism. Kloe correctly identifies what it is and Bleublanc tells the group that he was once the guardian here and that he was half-broken when he arrived. However, he has fixed him now to deal with them and suggests that he is a worthy opponent for them. Estelle yells that he has got to be kidding and proceeds to destroy the centaur machine with the rest of the gang. After the battle, Estelle and co. take a minute to recover and turn to Bleublanc for his pounding. Confronting him, Bleublanc admits that he is disappointed by their uncouth fighting styles and offers to show them some elegance. He then shouts "Flamme" and lights up the torches and then throws daggers at the group using shadow stitching to bind the group and paralyze them. Bleublanc apologizes and states that while they were surprised by what Dalmore did, such abilities are trivial to members of Ouroboros. Suddenly, Sieg appears and tries to attack Bleublanc, however, he gets paralyzed too. Bleublanc commends the bird for his bravery and then goes up to Klaudia and declares that she is a prisoner of his ''"desires" now. He asks her how does it feel and Klaudia responds that this will not break her as he will never enslave her heart. Bleublanc then becomes excited by Klaudia's prideful eyes and starts complimenting her on them. Estelle tells him to "cut the crap!" and tries to break free, while telling him to "Stay the hell away from Klaudia!" calling him a "creepy mask dude" in the process. Bleublanc becomes offended by the creepy mask dude part and tells Estelle to be quiet as she does not understand the meaning of the word 'refinement'. Olivier chuckles at this and apologizes to Bleublanc for chuckling. He then tells Bleublanc that he made a mistake and Bleublanc is intrigued by what he has to say. Olivier declares that he will not deny that Klaudia is beautiful, but Bleublanc underestimates how far her beauty reaches beyond his "frail tasteless aesthetic provides." ''He then tells Bleublanc that he can approach her when he understands ''"Beauty" a little more and Bleublanc becomes further insulted by this, asking what right does he have to criticize him. Olivier then postulates a question to him about the definition of beauty and Bleublanc declares that "Beauty is pride! A distant light gleaming far above mortal cares!" Olivier scoffs at his answer saying that he cannot even laugh at it and declares that to him, "True beauty, Bleublanc of Ouroboros......is love!" ''Bleublanc is dumbfounded as Olivier continues: Hearing Olivier's declaration, Bleublanc scoffs at Olivier's notions and labels love as the real hollow illusion and that Beauty is an absolute because it does not depend on ''"transient human emotions." ''Meanwhile back in reality .....everyone else is dumbfounded and flabbergasted by the pair's debate. Agate complains that their speech is ''"brain-rottingly stupid" and Kloe doesn't know what to say about this. Bleublanc declares his surprise at finding a rival in beauty and asks that Olivier gives him his name.Olivier introduces himself as Olivier Lenheim, a wandering bard and hunter of love. Bleublanc tells him that he will remember his name. Suddenly, a girl's voice rings out and Dorothy runs in. Dorothy apologizes for following them, but she couldn't wait any longer and Estelle scolds her for following them. Estelle and Kloe tells her to run away, but Dorothy then spots Bleublanc and tries to take a picture of him. The flash of her camera unwittingly allows Estelle and co. to escape their paralysis and Olivier praises her for her ingenuity. Seeing them free, Bleublanc laughs and quickly grabs the Gospel from its pedestal. He then thanks them for the entertainment and states that he now sees why 'The Black Fang' is so entranced by them. Hearing Joshua's nickname, Estelle asks Bleublanc how he knows him and Bleublanc declares that they are old acquaintances. He further explains that the only reason that he had paid attention to them at all was because he had noticed Joshua with them. However, he is now interested in what he has been doing since his memories were returned to him. Bleublanc then proclaims his adieus and teleports away in a storm of rose petals, while stating that the true game has begun. After he disappears, Estelle and co. run up to the pedestal and states their shock over the method of his disappearance. Appeased by his performance, Olivier states that he should behoove him and make Bleublanc his rival. Hearing this, Estelle flies into a furious rage and yells at Olivier that he should be more freaked out by his powers rather than over making him a rival. Agate agrees and then thinks about Lorence. He then notes how much stronger the members of Ouroboros are than he had originally thought. After that, Estelle sums up what happened in the aftermath of the ghost incidents and explains that the next morning, the group parted from Dorothy and went back to the guild. At the guild, Estelle and Agate report what happened in the ruins to Jean. Collecting his thoughts, Jean replies that he only half-believed Cassius when he mentioned that there was a secret society in Liberl, but now he has to believe him. He then rewards the group for completing the mission and states how entirely unexpected the whole affair was. Jean then declares that he shall tell Cassius and the army everything that happened immediately and Agate tells him to please do it and at the same time expresses his concerns about the group. Olivier then reminds them that their real purpose in Ruan was to try that Gospel out and that ghost thing was a minor whim of Bleublanc's. Estelle then recalls that Bleublanc had called himself Enforcer No. X and Jean guesses that it is probably a rank within the Organisation and that Lieutenant Lorence was probably another member. Estelle gets depressed as she remembers Joshua's nickname and tells the group about he had called himself, the night he had disappeared. Estelle also guesses that Joshua was a Enforcer too and Agate agrees with her considering Joshua's skills. He then guesses that Joshua was hiding them the entire time he was with them and Estelle relcutantly agrees. Estelle then turns to Jean and asks him that if Ouroboros has got other plots in motion all over Liberl, has he heard anything from the other branches. Jean tells Estelle that nothing has stood out, but he bets that she is probably right about that. He then suggests that they travel to another region and Agate agrees with him. He then asks if any of the other branches need help and Jean suggests Zeiss because Gundolf had to leave to go to Grancel. Hearing that, Estelle declares that they will head to Zeiss next. However, she is concerned if Ruan will be alright and Jean tells her that Bose is sending Sting over to help out in a few days, so they should be fine. Jean then further recommends that Estelle goes and sees Professor Russell as well to get his input on the new Gospel. Estelle agrees because she wants to see Tita Russell as well and Olivier declares that they should head over to the nearest airship port after they make their preparations. He then asks Jean to book them four tickets on the nearest flight and Jean becomes confused. Estelle becomes irritated and asks Olivier where he gets off acting the leader of the group, before realizing what he said and asks why 4 tickets. Olivier then states that he and Kloe are going with her and Agate and Agate asks if he is really serious about this. Olivier declares that it is his mission to find Joshua and he now has a new rival to contend with too. Estelle becomes upset and yells at Olivier not to drag Kloe into this too, but Kloe states that its fine because she was going to ask to join too. Surprised, Kloe further explains to Estelle that it is her duty as a princess to investigate this organization because they will bring harm to her country and also because she wants to help Joshua and Estelle too. Estelle becomes touched, however she asks Kloe about school. Kloe explains that she has already sent a letter to Dean Collins explaining everything and about her intent to take a break from classes. Besides she already has all of the requirements to move up to the next level at the end of the school year. She then mentions that she already talked to Jill and Hans about it and they agree that she should go. Agate becomes impressed with her conviction and allows her to join. Kloe hesitatingly states that she can stay behind if they want her to, but Estelle and Agate both insist that she comes with them. }} Kloe thanks the pair and they make jokes about their roles in the play. Olivier ad-libs himself as the hot foreign prince here to save his dark-haired princess (Joshua) and Estelle yells at him to not add roles. Jean laughs at their exchange and then suggests that Olivier and Kloe be added as their 'temporary assistants' so that the guild can pay for their expenses as well. Olivier and Kloe both agree to the arrangement. Meeting with Lorence Later that night, Bleublanc appears on the rooftop of one of Ruan's warehouses. He notes that the fete is over now, but that he still holds a burning passion inside of him and only the solace of the cold night can cool him down now. Suddenly, he hears the sound of another man and Bleublanc turns and sees Lorence standing there. Bleublanc greets his comrade and compliments him on his punctuality. Lorence then asks about Bleublanc's report, but Bleublanc wants to savor the scene a bit more. Lorence then states that his report will be that he really likes them and Bleublanc rants on about Kloe and Olivier. Sighing, Lorence calls Bleublanc hopeless and tells that he is allowed to pursue his hobbies so long as they don't interfere with the plan. Bleublanc tells him not to worry and gives the Gospel to Lorence. Pleased, Lorence asks how the experiments went and Bleublanc explains that it was about a 90% success, in that it can accurately project for hundreds of selge, but the first two projections were failures and the device worked on the 3rd attempt. Lorence then sums it up that there is some need for concern, but not much since the device functions. Lorence then states that he will report it to the professor. Bleublanc marvels at the Gospel and states that even though he knows that it was made by the 'Thirteen Factories,' but wonders how does it work. Lorence states that he is not sure since he's not privy to the details of it, but according to the professor, this is just the tip of its miracles. Hearing this, Bleublanc gushes at the prospect of the miracles of 'She Who Rules Above' and wonders what he means by it. Lorence replies that he's not sure, but they will find out after a few more experiments. As he goes to speak more, Lorence suddenly senses something and Bleublanc turns in the same direction seeing what Lorence had sensed. He then notes on how the cameo will end and Lorence draws his sword. The two of them then call the "mouse" out, but are interrupted by the sound of a drunk's voice. Sheathing their weapons, the two tell the mouse that they are lucky and depart. Erebonian Civil War Along with McBurn (Enforcer No. I) and Duvalie of the Stahlritter, Bleublanc was one of the three members of the Society assisting the Noble Alliance during the October War of 1202 in Erebonia. The Ouroboros members worked under the direction of Second Anguis Vita Clotilde, in the interests of fulfilling the Phantasmal Blaze Plan. During the war, Bleublanc finally crossed paths with his rival Prince Olivert once again, and in the final hours of the war, he directly battled Olivert in the Infernal Castle. Two years later, Bleublanc did not participate in the Society's efforts to reclaim the stolen Phantasmal Blaze Plan from Giliath Osborne. Weapons Gallery Blueblanc - S-Craft (SC Evo).png|S-Craft (EVO) Battle with Bleublanc - Visual (SC Evo).png|Battle with Bleublanc (EVO) Blueblanc - Concept Art (SC).jpg|Concept art Blueblanc - Concept Art 2 (SC).jpg|Concept art Baron Bleublanc Sketch - Concept Art (Sen).jpg|Concept art of Baron Bleublanc Baron Bleublanc Sketch 2 - Concept Art (Sen).jpg|Concept art of Baron Bleublanc Blueblanc - Masked (Sen IV).jpg|Masked Blueblanc - Unmasked (Sen IV).jpg|Unmasked Halloween Bleublanc - S-Craft (Akatsuki).png|S-Craft- Halloween Bleublanc Trivia * If one counts his communications with the Special Support Section as appearances, then Bleublanc would be distinguished as being the only character in the series to appear in some way in each game. ** He appears directly in SC, 3rd, CS1, CS2 and CS4. ** He appears in FC in the guise of Dario, as revealed in SC. ** He appears in CS3 in the guise of an NPC named "Alistair", as revealed in CS4. ** He communicates with the party via calling cards in both Zero and Ao (but does not physically appear). * Bleublanc is modelled after the fictional gentleman thief Arsène Lupin and even borrows his alias of "phantom thief". * His name is French for 'Blue-white'. * Bleublanc is the only Enforcer who participated in both the Gospel Plan in Liberl and the Phantasmal Blaze Plan in Erebonia. Campanella was only an observer during the former, and did not participate in the latter until its attempted reclamation from Giliath Osborne (by which point Bleublanc had abandoned the plan). References Category:Characters Category:Ouroboros Category:Enforcers Category:Trails in the Sky FC Characters Category:Trails in the Sky SC Characters Category:Trails in the Sky SC Bosses Category:Trails in the Sky the 3rd Characters Category:Zero no Kiseki Characters Category:Ao no Kiseki Characters Category:Trails of Cold Steel Characters Category:Trails of Cold Steel II Characters Category:Trails of Cold Steel II Bosses Category:Sen no Kiseki IV Characters Category:Akatsuki no Kiseki Characters